Blackout
by TheBobofTheDay
Summary: An new operator is selected to join Rainbow. How will he fair among the rest, will actions from the past come to haunt him. This is mainly focused around Nico(Blackout). Always open for advice or ideas!
1. Prologue

**Prologue&BIO ACT 1**

Operator Name: Nico Malone

Nickname: Blackout

Height:5ft 10in

Sex: M

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Weight:162 pounds

Age:31

Speed: 3 Armor: 1 Defender

Training: Bundespolizei (Federal Police), GSG9, and as a PMC

Origin: Hamburg, Germany

DOB: April 19th, 1989

Weapons:

Primary- Heckler & Koch G36, Heckler & Koch HK416, and opt Barrett M82

Secondary - Glock

Bio; Nico Malone was born in Hamburg, Germany. His family lived in the big German town for a while until Nico's father had got a job opportunity as a lawyer for a private militia. So at 14, Nico moved to Germany to Canada(Vancouver). During his time Nico picked up a hobby of Ice Hockey but quitting after his father forced him to go college and university. Nico father started to choose Nico brother as the more "loved" son. Nico wanted to leave home, so the last two years in school he pushed hard and eventually go into the University of Toronto, where he would study computer engineering. During his year's study of computer engineering, he came with a code that causes a blackout for at least 10 seconds on a little handheld and 1 minute for a massive attack. So he started to develop the code, eventually made and a reasonable handheld that would cause a massive blackout for 15 seconds. Nico wanted to sell it to a PMC, but the cost was high to make it an international product. It wasn't that code was hard to produce it was the way it was a handheld and made for combat that makes it inexpensive.

So, Nico enrolled as a PMC he passed the training with high expectations, but that still didn't excite his father, in fact, he had despised what he is with his future, but that didn't matter at age 25 he was deployed and was sent to the sandbox (Iraq) for 1 year then to Germany Federal Police (Bundespolize) . During his time in the sandbox, he developed great leadership skills, great awareness to multiple situations, and his MSC (Massive System Crash) was surpassing all expectations, and showing great combat effectiveness. So after showing great growth and skill for 3 years, he moved back to Germany leaving family behind. Then enrolled in the Bundespolizei passed training with high expectation, and so he did within the years he earned the rank as Feldwebel. Then got transferred to GSG9 (Border Protection Group 9). Nico passed all tests&training (Medical examination, Psychological examination, Physical tests, which includes 5000 m run, 100 m sprint, jump, chin-ups, bench press and obstacle course, Marksmanship test with duty pistol and submachine gun, and the Final interview) Within the same year Six (Leader of Rainbow) Notices his combat expertness in the battlefield and transcendent leadership. She quickly acquired him without hesitation.

* * *

**Medical examination **

Nico's medical examination-

He has a death-dealing confrontation during his time in the sandbox.

Where a mine discharged and hurled Nico a sign where it thrusted into his lower back most his equipment stopped the damage, but it slashed 3.0 inches deep, and 4.5 across. This required an operation to stop bleeding in the large&small intestine. He has had 2 concussions. Very fit and no malnutrition.

**Psychological examination**

Malone is singularly a noble leader. Is very cautious, but is not too cautious, he will be creative and focused in his approach and will be determined to finish the mission goal at any opportunity.

Very confident in all approaches, but has lost all family connections do an argument.

* * *

**Prologue, October,27th,2014-Somewhere in Iraq**

**Delta Team Evening**

"Listen up!" Captain Martin said

_All the soldiers looked at their commander with trust knowing what they're about to go through is hell itself._

"We all know we're about to go through hell and back, but remember the rendezvous is at the minefield right before for there stronghold entrance" Martin yelled as the jeep kept dipping and diving throughout the dunes

"Delta A your team leader in Malone, and Delta B your leader is Davidson. Will also meet up with Team Charlie" Martin added

_The tires on the jeeps came to sliding stop as the soldiers moved into there directed teams_

_Delta B moved on to the right side of the stronghold, meanwhile, A went back round to try to squeeze them out _

"Sniper on the front tower, Donaldson you have the rifle with the suppressor," Nico said the comns

_Donaldson slightly nodded his head then, slowly took the safety off and aims down sights. Then a little-suppressed shot goes off and the sniper drops dead_

"_Nice shot," Xavier said _

_They continued the sleathy walk down the perimeter of the stronghold._

_Nico halted the walk he peered out behind cover to noticed 4 armed men guarding a door._

"Plan" Xavier asked

_Nico begins searches for a flare in his backpack._

"Here's the plan, Issac you throw the flare just near the 4 guards, That's the distraction then Donaldson, Xavier, Mac, and I will use the suppressors on are pistols and tag them, got it?"

_Nico hands the flare over to Isaac. Mac, Donaldson, Xavier, and Nico were both ready to shoot_

_Isaacs lights and chucks the flare and it lands little far away but still distracts the guards. Then 4 little-suppressed shots later they dropped right in the head killed they killed all four guards._

"_Nice plan," Donaldson said_

_They continued down the perimeter of the strong, Then Nico discovered 12 guards about 250 feet away from the minefield _

"I have a great plan," Xavier said holding a pipe bomb

_Nico shook his head _

"No!, this is a stealth mission correct?" Nico said

"Correct so no pipe bomb's?" Xavier said with a sad tone

"Maybe later, but look around there has to be something would distract them or at least divide them up," Nico said

_They looked around for a while on till Donaldson found something of interest_

"Nico what about the Metal sheet that's lying there," Donaldson said

"Oh!" _Nico grabbed the buttstock of his weapon and broke some pebbles off the stone cover _

"So, we hit the metal sheet with the pebbles until it makes vibration or pinging sound?" Nico replied

"Yup, then you use the blackout thing you'res then tag them and they'll know what hit them"

Donaldson said

"Or we could just blow them up" Xavier Murmed

_Donaldson just shook his head_

"So are doing this or what," Mac asked

_All five of soldiers start launching rocks at the metal sheet, after at least 20 pebbles thrown they got their attention of 6 guards then, Nico activated the MSC everything went dark, 12 supressed shots which were barely heard_

"Perfect" Nico said

_They proceeded to carry forward, the cover was lacking as they approached the minefield 140 feet to the _rendezvous_, Nico blocked the other soldiers from moving, _

"Wait," Nico said

_5 armed men busted through the outside door _

"Our job isn't to babysit alpha 4, it's to protect our boss," One soldier said

_Xavier was ready to pistol in hand, but Nico shook his head no and signaled to wait_

"A4 hasn't responded, "A seconded soldier said

"A blackout just happened its possibly they have to re-connect," the first soldier said

"Fine," Another soldier said

"Now let us get back to the boss," a soldier said

_The 5 guards walked back inside and locked the door_

"We don't need to fight an unneeded battle, especially so close to rendezvous," Nico said

_They shook their heads in an understanding manner_

"Why didn't just we take them out would have been 5 fewer guys to kill" Xavier questioned the leader

"Number one don't kill guys that report directly to the leader, because if the leader doesn't get a response back from them he'll know is something wrong. Two it would have given away our approach" Nico replied

_Xavier Nodded head _

"50 feet to the rendezvous," Nico said

"20 feet," Nico said

_Delta A has arrived at the _rendezvous. _They take cover behind a large boulder but have no visual on Delta B_

"Davidson," Nico said on the radio

_No response_

"DELTA B!?" Nico said

_Nico heard no open gunfire so something must have happened to Davidson's radio he thought_

"Yes, this Thompson, Davidson radio got smashed"

"Okay, what's your current position," Nico said

"At least 120 feet from rendezvous"

"Understood,"

"What's yours,"

"We are currently at the rendezvous"

"Understood be there soon," Davidson said with his staticky radio

_Delta B was now a visual for Delta A_

"Martin and Team Charlie are on there way"Davidson stated

_Nico nodded, eventually they arrived, and Martin began running over the plan again._

"Delta A I want Malone and Xavier to deploy the EMP's to disable the landmines. Then have Delta A&B to push from the sides, and have Team Charlie push from the front"

_The teams nodded at their captain_

_Malone and Xavier slowly started to roll out the EMP's Booish_

"Martin the EMP's have disabled the landmines," Nico said

"Great, Phase 2 GO!" Martin said

_Delta A&B started to pinching into the minefield_

"Phase 3"

_Team Charlie pushed in. Then suddenly at least 100 insurgents busted through the sealed up door._

_Xavier chucked a pipe bomb at the destroyed door._

_Team Charlie laid down covering fire as Delta A&B tagged the rest of the insurgents. Suddenly 30 insurgents hurled them selfies out of the opening_

"Mac!" Nico _slid across the ground spraying and tagging 4 of guards that were sneaking up on Mac _

"Thanks," Mac said

"Don't mention it" Nico said

_Wave after wave of insurgents team Delta and Charlie kept moving forward_

_Xavier threw more pipe bombs._

_There was a flank of about 30 insurgents heading towards team Charlie. Nico activated his MSC everything went dark except the gunshots and explosions that light the battleground. Nico flanked the flankers and sprayed down 30 insurgents. Nico reentered the battleground to have flashbangs and explosions to blind him. _

"Explosions, gunfire, flashbangs, and blackouts. Martin wasn't wrong about this being hell" Nico said

"SHIT!" followed by screams by Donaldson

_For he has been shot in the shoulder. Nico rushed over grabbed his medic pack, and dragged him behind cover. _

"Nico, it went clean through," Donaldson said

"Got it" Nico replied

_Nico put pressure on the wound until bleeding slowed. He started to clean the wound out, and prepared stitches. One by one Nico sealed wound up, gave him some ibuprofen. _

"You're patched up now get out there!" Nico said

"Thank you so much" Donaldson replied as ran back into hell

_A wave of insurgents after wave they did give up nor the two teams as they finally made it inside. As Nico and Xavier clear corners then quickly 10 insurgents charged at them. With lighting quick reaction Nico forced him and Xavier down the ground as he activated his blackout. They crawled behind them the lights flickered on then sprayed down the 10 insurgents._

_Then continued down the corridor where the _rendezvous was.

_All the Soldiers started to stare upon the last door._

"All you guys ready," Martin said

_They all nodded their heads_

"Alright Nico open the door"

_Nico nodded he nudged the door do realize to sealed shut. Nico took two steps back and kicked the door in. The soldiers walked upon the room to find stashes of money, drugs, ammo, and weapons as for the leader he was soldiers investigated the room, and Xavier and Nico investigated the leader's desk to find that one of the cabinets were beeping they opened It to find a proximity mine… a loud beep which meant_ _that the bomb was activated. Nico quickly started to shove Xavier out the window Xavier got out Nico jumped second but was too late._

_The bomb blew up hurling Nico out a window and into a metal sign impaling his body then crashed into a rock._

"what the hell happened…. Oh shit" Nico said

_Nico started to black in an out starting feeling sharp pains rattling up his spine as blood began pouring out of his back eventually he went unconscious._

_About 5 to 7 minutes later…._

"Found him," a polish girl with brown hair said

"he looks unconscious but intact," she said

_She noticed some blood on the ground._

_she flipped him over, to see a gash 3 inch deep cut into his back_

"w-We need medical help now!" She Said over the radio

"Ela, there enroute," Martin said

"Ela!?" Martin said

"Yeah quickly, deadly accident," Ela said

_the soldier named Ela started to work on Nico First she checked pulse, faint but alive, then she put pressure on bleeding organs. She started to put clamps on the organs and she started to clean the wound out. Surprisingly Nico was still breathing. Started to cut off gauze and applied to his wound then wrapped it. Suddenly Nico started to regain consciousness _

"What's happening," Nico said

"You got injured," the polish women said

_As she continued to wrap the bandages_

"Really?" Nico said sarcastically

"Yes, quite frankly I don't know how ur awake"

_She cut wrapped it and pinned it _

"Why is th-" Nico got interrupted by the polish girl's radio

"Ela?" Martin said

"Go ahead" She responded

"Medical team is within 50 feet of location, any other news" Martin replied

"Uh well he is surprisingly is awake," She said

"How-w" Martin said

"Now why is everything moving around," Nico said

_Then he fell over and became unconscious again_

"Nevermind his back to unconsciousness," Ela said

"Hello medical was needed here," One of the doctors said

_Ela pointed at Nico_

_They moved him to a stretcher _

"Martin medical is here I gotta go see you at camp," Ela said

"Okay, see you soon" Martin

_Ela finally got off the radio _

"Are we set to move back to camp?" the medical team captain said

_Ela nodded, they started walked about 200 feet until they heard rustling and footsteps in a lighted path it was 8 insurgents, but Nico regain consciousness once more just to see those damn insurgents. He noticed the polish girl was the only one with a gun, As the came closer to her. _

_Nico smacked his MSC system lights went out Ela took advantage and silently killed them by throwing an grizmot mine and shooting them._

"Thanks" as she walked by

"No Pro-" Nico said as he fell unconscious

_30 minutes later _

_They successfully made it back to base camp where he was soon transferred to a Hospital where he found Xavier with a broken leg Donaldson with a shot arm, and Mac was in critical care after 3 days they stitched Nico Intestines together and healing a broken leg, but he was still in a coma 6, 10, 15 days went by finally on 16th day he awoke to immediately experience pain._

"Ow, this is really uncomfortable," Nico said _As the pain started pulsating up his spine, but his leg was num, then a familiar voice came in _

"Maybe he is awake today," Isaac said

"Hopefully we can't lose another one," Xavier said

_They walked into the hospital dorm _

"Hey!, dummies," Nico said

"Hey how are you doing" Isaac asked

"Good, where are Donaldson and Mac?" Nico asked

"Oh Donaldson was released and starting packing for next campsite," Xavier said

"And Mac?" Nico said

"Sadly he passed," Isaac said

"How?" Nico asked

"When the mine exploded you shoved Xavier out the window, but Mac and 5 other guys were on the other side of the wall and unfortunately for Mac and 2 other guys they landed on there heads causing head trauma," Isaac said

"Oh my, what have I done," Nico said

"Don't wo-" Isaac said

"Guys, I think I need to rest I'll see you soon," Nico said _and cutting Issac off_

_They shook their heads and left. Nico was released 1 week later finished the mission then left the PMC due to feeling too guilty about the accident._

* * *

**4 Years Later- Germany**

**August,15th, 2018. **

"Alpha team your attack is on the ground, and enter the bottom floor while setting a distraction. While Team Delta climbs the tower. Now some of the soldiers will need escort team Delta to the sides Of The tower" said Lt Nelson

"Delta team Nico and Finn will be climbing the tower,

Finn, you have the armory to destroy that's approximately 590 feet into the tower, and Nico your target is the commander, obviously he will be located in the command room approximately 1,213 feet from the bottom you will be escorted by Alpha team" Nelson added

"Now load up the chopper we depart in 1 hour!" Nelson said

_The soldiers scrambled, they packed their weapons, extra ammo, explosives, and armor._

_Nico was cleaning his weapons and modifying his gadgets. Then Finn walked up_

"Hey Nico," Finn said

"Hey," Nico said

"You ready to climb," Finn said

"Ready as ever I'll be," Nico said

"Not scared," Finn asked

"Nope," Nico said

"Really, knowing that you if slip off the side of the tower you might die and your not scared,"

Finn said

"Nope, that's why I am using ice picks to climb," Nico said

"Hm, good choice, oh and Nelson wants to see you after the mission" Finn said

"Okie" Nico said

"TEAM ALPHA AND DELTA PLEASE REPORT TO THE CHOPPER!" the intercom screamed

_The two soldiers walked to the chopper_

_All the soldiers got there equipment ready. Nico shoved on a hat. Then a bulletproof vest and his backpack. Shoved on gloves clipped his pistol inside his holster. Clicked shin guards on, and sat down in the chopper. After 5 minutes the chopper the finally took off. Nico looked out the small windows in the chopper he noticed the dark green trees as little specks of water bounced off the chopper._

"5 MINUTES TELL DROPZONE!" Nelson shouted

_Waking Nico out of a peaceful trance. He slid on his MSC panel around his wrist. Grabbed his rifle and a taser. Then the chopper landed in the clearing the back of chopper swung open 63 soldiers came out. They set up a medical camp. Then they got into their teams they checked their equipment and their rifles._

"Listen UP!" Nelson screamed

_The soldiers stopped fussing around with equipment _

"Remember the game plan Team Alpha set up a distraction, So Team Delta can go unnoticed," Nelson said

"Understood" Nelson added

_The soldiers nodded _

_They headed onto the battlefield, couple soldiers of team Alpha escorted Finn and Nico _

"You ready kid," Mark said

"Yeah it's time to climb," Nico said

_Has he unhitched the ice picks from his backpack and slid in his pockets _

"Really, are those gonna work," Mark asked

"Hope it does, cause at 1,000 feet with no rope and ain't free climbing," Nico replied

"True that but how are you not scared,"

"A lot of bents and corroded metal panels, So kinda like rock climbing"

_They made it to the side of the tower that Nico needed to climb up _

"Alright I will see you soon," Nico said

"See you later," Mark said

_Nico jumped onto the wall and started free climbing. 100ft, 200ft, 300ft this is okay nice and simple so far, but by 450ft mark, the wind rose and the temperature has dropped making climbing little more difficult. 550 feet got a little colder but everything is manageable. 700 ft lot colder and wetter and dismantled metal is breaking away easier may need to start using picks.870 ft just uncomfortable wet and cold. _

_Meanwhile, Finn was sneaking around the 15th floor arming the place full of sticky bombs, and went unnoticed. _

_Nico grabbed a piece of sheet metal. Then a small creaking noise then a big snap! The metal broke Nico lost his balance, and started to fall but quickly grabbing an ice pick and dug it into the metal this eventually stopped 30 feet from where he was original. _

"Holyy shit," Nico said under his breath

"Alright, one at a time,"

_The wet cold environment made this climb miserable…_

_1100 ft Nico can finally use the rope to climb up. He pulled the rope from his backpack then tossing over the ledge. He tugged on the rope just to make sure its stable climbed. After about 100 feet SNAP! One of the three of the bolts that snap off the roof that the rope was locked onto._

_1,213 right next to the command room. _

"Lt Nelson," Nico said

"Go ahead" Nelson replied

"I am at the command room, and I will not be able to descend due to the conditions"

"Okay? um, we could have the chopper pick you up?"

"Maybe I'll figure something out lemme acquire our guy first"

"Confirm, let me know what you decide to do"

"Can do"

_Nico prepared a breach charge, took the safeties off his weapon's, set the taser to high. Swung back then hit the breach charge and dove in. Nico flashes in with a bang with glass shattering in everywhere. The second bolt came loose _

"Protect the boss!" their commander shouted

_Nico drew his HK416, then flicked his MSC pad. Then everything went dark._

"What the hel-" _one of the guards said as Nico shot him square in the forehead_

"Turn you're on the flashligh- ARGH!" _the commander screamed pain as Nico shot him in the neck_

_Now fear started to erupt in the two remaining soldiers, but the light's turned back on see a man holding a rifle. They were too slow too shoot Nico tagged both in the mouth. Now with all the guards killed he could search the room for the Boss._

"Come out Mr. Boss Man," said Nico _as he vigorously searched into the command post. Then he noticed breathing in one of the cabinets. Swung open the doors see a grown man stuff inside._

"Get out of there" _as he pointed his Glock at him_

"Fine" _the man got out _

"Now follow me"

"Okay damn germans always ruining my plans"

"You know I am 20th in command of one of the strongest terrorist force you know" He added

"Not for long," Nico said

_Nico clipped back on to the rappel rope grabbing the man, but more guards started to rush into the command room. Then the boss of this part of the bug organization started a fight with Nico as he was hopping out of the window of the command room. _

"Stop moving or your gonna get tazed," Nico said

"Never let me go," the Man said

_Then the Man elbowed Nico in the nose causing it to bleed _

"Okay, I gave you a warning" _Nico pulled out a taser and zapped him right in the neck with the prongs buried into his neck._

"_Ow!" As the man's body started jiggling around _

_Nico started talking into the radio_

"Nelson?" Nico asked

"Here what's the plan" Nelson replied

"Start the heli enroute to my location I am hanging off the tower. Uh, make sure the bay door is open!"

"Copy"

_The stopped jiggling around but it was too late the last bolt broke off the roof panel letting go of the rappel rope._

"Welp!" Nico said _as he starting plummeting to the ground_

"Will you tell us all the whites masks plans"

"Never"

"Okay, I'll wait"

_They continued to plummet 800 feet_

"_You sure," Nico said_

"_Yes I won't slip a word to you!" the man said_

"_Okay well I won't mind using you as a body pillow"_

"600 feet bud"

"500"

"Do something!"

"Will you tell us everything?, Cause I really won't mind using you as a landing pillow"

"YES!, now do something"

_Nico pulled his parachute lofting both men upwards_

"Thank you," the man said

"Alright, if you don't tell us anything were going to that again expect there will be no parachute"

Nico said

_The chopper moved in as Nico glided into the chopper bay _

"Nice" Finn said

_The bay doors slammed shut, as Nico handed the man off the interrogators. _

"Oh wait! Everyone look out the windows" Finn shouted

_Everyone proceeded to look, Then Finn hit a button and the whole tower exploded. An amazing sight to see. _

_The heli returned to base. All soldiers changed and relaxed, but Nelson pulled Nico away and they talked in his office._

"Hey, how's it going!" Nelson said _Happily_

"Good," Nico said

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No?"

"Well you have been selected to join Team Rainbow"

"Really!?"

"Yes you have you've worked hard all your life, well now you get to join the best"

"Only bad thing is that you have one more test" Nelson added

"Okay"

"It's a simulation to see how long and effect you can kill 100 white masks within 11 minutes"

"Okay, when is it"

"September 1st, then you move to Hereford base if you pass, naw I know you'll pass"

"Okay I am going to catch some sleep it's been a long day"

'Okay see you soon"

_Nico left the office and sighed then he grabbed a snack then went to bed._

* * *

**Hereford Base September 1st, 2018**

_The final test, Nico arrived at the base and was directed to the simulation room. Where he would find Clash (Morowa Evans) Maverick (Erik Thorn), Doc (Gustave Kateb), and Six the leader of Rainbow._

"Welcome Blackout," said Six

_Nico thought it was weird to refer to him as his codename_

"As you all know this the finale test. To take out 100 white masks under 11 minutes" she added

"Clash you will go first then Maverick and Blackout you're last to go.

Now during the simulation, Doc here will be monitoring your heart rate and brain waves."

_Clash passed at 8:50 killed all white masks._

_Maverick passed at 7:00 minutes exactly._

"Nico you are up to go," Six said

"Good luck," Erik said

_Nico grabbed his rifle and pistol, slid on his new backpack. He entered the simulation and took cover he noticed guards on the top of the building. He looked down his sight Bang! Took out two guards at once. Then proceed to take out the rest outside._

"90 WHITE MASKS REMAINING" screamed the intercoms

_Nico breached into the basement of the building, and cleared the bottom floor but ran into 20 guards he activated the MSC the simulation room went dark. For only flashes of the gun, barrels light up the room. Lights flickered on _

"_60 WHITE MASKS REMAINING," said the intercom _

_12 white masks rushed down the stairs, Nico dove but they tagged his shoulder. _

_Nico dropped a smoke grenade and went for the flank._

_Meanwhile, Doc and Six were monitoring Nico. So far if Nico kept this up he will pass the best defender time Ela's and maybe Eliza's too (Ash) _

"He's pretty good' Doc said

"Yeah, lucky picking" Six said

_Then Nico shoulder on doc's screen lit up yellow _

"How did you find him"

"He was in an Pmc for Little then went to Germany Police Force, Then went to GSG9 then I recruited him"

"Seems simple, too simple"

"Yeah, well he has some family problems"

"Then he'll fit right in"

"It's actually really bad"

"How so?"

"Just bad but it's not my place to tell"

_Six left it at that _

_Nico went around the corner and sprayed them down _

"58 WHITE MASKS REMAIN" the intercom screamed

_Nico rushed upstairs, and he activated his MSC snuck around and mowed down 14 white masks _

"_44 WHITE MASK TO GO!" intercom said _

_Cleared two rooms upstairs and entered by using a breach charge as a distraction killing 14 more white masks _

_Then he checked the 2nd floor then killing 10 by diving and spraying at the white masks _

_5 minutes in 20 white masks to go _

_Nico made to the last floor checked all the rooms but one with all the barricades. _

_He took and activated the last blackout went to fire the trigger nothing happened, then grabbed his pistol pulled the trigger nothing happened. Nico realized he was out of ammo. _

"Great! I blew it" said, Nico

"Wait!, plan B!"

_Nico swung off his new backpack and loaded it full of pipebombs then gently placed on a proximity mine in the center _

"This should do," Nico said

_He threw the backpack into the room the beeping grew the white masks approached it. They surrounded it then CLICK it blew the whole room_

"He did it," Doc said

"He beat Eliza's time"

_5 minutes and 44 seconds _

_Nico set weapons down and sat _

"Well congrats you all made to the team, remember pack all your belongings and take bus route 3XJ you will be here at 11 am on September 4th, then some fellow operators will guide you," Six said

"Now go home and pack!"

_All the now operators left the base going to the motel rooms_

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

Well this is the first fanfic I have ever rewritten I heard you guys love long stories, so I wrote a decent sized one I have some idea's on where to take this story but I am always open to suggestions! Also, its good to have some back story. If you didn't know yet Italics is the narrator speaking. More operators will definitely be involved next time. I am not sure about any romances yet..maybe. Expect updates for this in one or two weeks. With that, I am out PEACE!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Act 1**

**August-31-2018-Friday-1000 hour**

_Ela, Monika(IQ), Eliza (Ash), and Meghan (Valkyrie) were resting in the lounge, Eliza and Monika were snuggling. Then they began having a pleasant chat._

"How is your arm," Meghan asked _referring to Eliza_

"It's painful a lot, but I'll be okay," Eliza replied

"Tends to happen when you drop from 30 feet," Megan said

"How does that even happen?" Ela Questioned Eliza

"Look I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and mistook my position and fell" She replied

"Really," Monika said, "Nothing sidetracked you?"

"Nope nothing," Eliza said blushing

"Maybe you need something more appealing," Monika said winking

"Anyways," Monika said, "What are you thinking guys on doing with this free day tomorrow?"

"Sleep?" Ela said

"Really," Meghan said

"Yes...why is that a problem for you?"

"No, just wondered if you-" Meghan was cut off by a recruit

"Ela?" as he tapped her shoulder

"Yes," Ela said

"Six needs to see you immediately."

"Right now, I am kinda in the middle of something at the moment."

"Yes right now," he said Ela rose up

"Heard it's about the new faces" the recruit

_Ela nodded and grazed Megan shoulder with her finger's. Megan turned around to see Ela smiling at her. She continued the long walk down the corridor to join with Thermite(Jordan) and Montagne(Gilles)_

"How are you, Ela?" said Jordan

"Tired, last mission drained me out. How about you."

"Ugh, the recruits we had to discipline were a piece of work."

_They stood in front of Six's office_

"Do you what this is about?"Gillies asked

"Probably new ops?"

"I hope so a lot of us got injured and we were all off our game," said Jordan

"I also hope for fewer recruits especially, cause they keep pouring into the buildings and getting shot."

"Dumb recruits," Ela said

_The doors to Six's office slid open _

"I thought you never finish chatting," Six said

"Sorry ma'am," Ela said

"Just come and take a seat," Six said

_They walked into Six's office to see three files laid out, and the office gave them a chill. Six sat down the three ops sat down to see the leader of the strongest CTU commander in the world. She handed them each a file. The three operators started to open the files._

"These are new ops she said, and I will read a little from their bio&gadget description."

"Jordan you have Maverick (Erik Thorn) he enlisted with the U.S. Army and later became an Intelligence Officer, serving in Kabul. He joined The Unit and stayed in the country to gather intel, building networks of allies and safe houses, and to track hostiles."

"Interesting what does he do?" asked Jordan

"EXOTHERMIC-S "SURI" TORCH"

"Erik's D.I.Y. blowtorch can breach any surface, including reinforced walls and hatches. It requires a steady hand and knowledge of the environment to create small holes and lines of sight. Maverick must be in close range to use his gadget on the chosen surface. This torch makes almost no sound, but it runs out of fuel quickly. Nevertheless, the high precision of this gadget makes it a very creative tool to use hands-on without relying on digital technology."

"Neat so we would use him to take out jammers or batteries even make silent peek holes," Jordan asked

"Correct a very quiet operator."

"So next is Clash (Morowa Evans) Born and raised in England, Morowa is a tough officer who served with the Territorial Support Group, holding the front line during the 2011 London Riots. She earned her spot with the Specialist Firearms Command (SCO19), making herself known within London's Metropolitan Police Services (MPS). Gillies be her guide show around the place for a couple of weeks."

"Understood but what's her ability," Gillies asked

"CCE SHIELD Morowa is the first defender with a shield. The CCE Shield is her primary weapon; she can swap to her secondary at any time, but to do so, she needs to put her shield away first. Her bulletproof extendable shield can slow down opponents by using a high voltage Charged Field Generator (CFG) that emanates directly in front of the shield in a cylindrical shape. Opponents caught in the CFG also sustain low damage over time. Effective use of the shield allows Clash to block entry points, and to prevent or delay a push by the Attackers.

"She seems interesting," Gillies said

"Ela it's your turn," Six said

"Who do I have" Ela asked

"Blackout was born in Hamburg, Germany. His family lived in the big German town for a while until Nico's father had got a job opportunity as a lawyer for a private militia. So at 14, Nico moved to Germany to Canada(Vancouver). So for four years in school, he pushed hard and eventually go into the University of Toronto, where he would study computer engineering and develop the MSC. Nico enrolled as a PMC he passed the training with high expectations. Then he was deployed and was sent to the sandbox (Iraq) for one year then to Germany Federal Police. So after showing great growth and skill for two years, he moved back to Germany leaving family behind. Then enrolled in the Bundespolizei passed training with high expectation, and so he did within the years he earned the rank as Feldwebel. Then got transferred to GSG9 (Border Protection Group 9)."

"Sounds familiar."

"He should be served in a PMC with you."

"What's his ability."

"It's a Massive System Crash (MSC), he has a code which will turn off the power within a 125-foot radius. Lights will be turned off, and Gadgets that run off electricity will not work such as breach charges or Fuze charges. This 'Blackout' lasts between 15 to 30 seconds."

"Attacker or Defender?" Ela asked

"He will be a Defender."

"Neat"

"Alright you all received your assignment," Six said

"You will meet them at the Willcox Hotel at 1100 hour on September 4th. Don't be late and please no hazing."

"Fine" Jordan said

"You're all dismissed and make sure everyone is gone tomorrow," Six said

_The three operators left Six's office _

"So, what do think of the new ops," Jordan asked

"They're OK," Ela said

"So who's Nico?" Gillies asked

"Oh, the Boogieman? He very smart, creative and sarcastic" Ela replied

"He also flew 35 feet into a sign" Ela added

"And he lived," Gillies said

"Yeah tough man," Ela said

_They continued talking about their assigned operators_

_Meanwhile_

* * *

**Ash's Dorm-1215 hour-AUG 31 2018**

"UGH!" Megan said, "She is so obvious to everything, I mean it's over a one year since she joined and she won't understand I want to be with her!"

_Meghan was venting to Ash and Monika about Ela_

"You gotta give her time," Monika said

"I am mean you're closer to her than her sister!" Eliza said, "Just relax."

_Meghan phone buzzes a message pops up that reads 'where did u guys go?' from Ela_

_Meghan types Eliza's dorm_

"I mean you're probably right," Meghan said, "Just need to relax."

"What are you doing Meghan tomorrow?" asked Eliza

"Dunno, probably go to the movies or a cafe?"

Suddenly 3 knocks at Eliza's door. The door slid open Ela walked in and laid on the floor.

"What are you guys chatting about?" Ela asked

"Nothing," Meghan said

"Really nothing."

"Yep, nothing."

"Well I got something worthy of talking about," Ela said

She handed Meghan Nico's file

"Wow isn't that the boogieman himself," Meghan asked

"Yep!" Ela replied

Eliza looked at his photo

"Why such long hair."

"Don't know all I know is that if you pull it you he ain't gonna be happy."

"Yeah, I remember wasn't it... Xavier who pulled his hair and Nico beat the shit out of him."

"Yep"

"Will he do that here?" Monika asked

"Most likely not him and Xavier were best buds. But he'll remember in training" Ela said

"How long is it," Eliza asked

"It's not that long it's down to the collar of a shirt, but its, wavey, soft, perfect head of hair" Ela replied

"So Ela, all you're gonna do tomorrow is sleep," Meghan asked

"Yes ma'am" Ela replied

"You don't wanna do anything."

"Yes, Nothing why is that hard for you to understand?"

"Hmm, just wondering you're free to join me if you get bored."

"What are you two doing tomorrow," Meghan asked the love birds

"Going to a movie than to a nice restaurant," Eliza said

"See there doing nice just not 'sleeping'" Meghan said

"We're not dating?" Ela said, "If we were then maybe we could do something."

"Alright would you like to do something but not as a couple," asked Meghan

"I'll think about" Ela replied

"Good let me know?" Meghan said getting up

"Sure," Ela said

"Alright I am going to grab lunch anyone care to join" Meghan

"Sure," They said

_The day continued a very relaxed day, but that's just morning._

* * *

**The lounge-2000-hour **

_All the operators were relaxing, drinking, some were playing pool or watching tv_

_Ela and Meghan were resting on couch Dom(Bandit) decided to join in there conversation._

"How are you," Ela said Slurred

"Just fine" Dom replies

"I Heard you're getting a new friend soon," Ela said

"Am I?" Dom asked

"Yes sir," Meghan said

"Cool... " Dom said

_Dom walked off to Marius(Yager)_

"Hey why don't you and I go to my room and stay the night," Ela asked the blonde

"Sureee"

_They got up from the couch and walked off towards Ela's dorm_

"See I told you there in love," Monika said

"Shhhhh, I am trying to line my shot up," Eliza said

_She swung and poked the cue ball and hit the yellow into the pocket_

"Ha! Alexsandr I win" Eliza shouted

_He pointed at the 8-ball _

"You have to hit that one in too you know that Eliza," Alexsandr said,

"Now watch and learn."

_He took a swig from the bottle of vodka. He lined up the cue ball took a jab at it hitting the 8-ball into the pocket. Winning the game!_

"Checkmate," Alexsandr said

_Alexsandr walked off to meet up with other Russians drinking vodka and playing darts._

"Lera(Finka)" Alexsandr said

"Alexsandr," Lera said

"How are you?"

"Great and you?"

"Good"

"So how was the mission?"

"Everyone was distracted expect for Ela and Meghan, there like a two-man army."

"You were even distracted?"

"Yes, but not as much as Eliza or Monika. How was it here?"

"Very boring…"

"Really thought it must be nice to just lay around all day."

"Yeah for the first day then it got lonely."

"Heard about the new ops."

"No?"

"Well there's 3, and I swear they were calling one the 'Boogie Man'"

"Why"

"I have no clue, heard he was a defender. So watch out he might get you."

"Anyways how's Elias(Blitz) heard he got injured?"

"Yeah he shot in the shoulder, he should be fine in a couple of days."

"How's Gustave"

"Probably very tired, a lot of paperwork for him."

"Well it's been fun but I gotta go I am very exhausted," Lera said

"See you soon," Alexsandr said

_Alexsandr walked off towards his dorm _

* * *

**Hotel Hansa-September 4th 2018- 0800 hour**

_Buzz...Buzzz...Buzzzzz Nico's alarm began to ring. Nico rolled out of bed, and he threw on a T-shirt and shorts. He orders eggs and bacon with coffee as room service. He finished the food and got dressed he grabbed jeans and Adidas jacket with a hat, Then he went to double check his bags._

"Okay Clothes, Laptop, Chargers, MSC Gear, Shower stuff and Some of my gear (the rest of Nico's equipment is being sent to Hereford base) That's 2 Duffle Bags. Got 10 minutes to spare before the bus arrives." Nico said

_Nico walked down hotels hallway and went into the elevator. _

"Good morning sir," The Man in the elevator said

"Good morning" Nico replied

"Moving?"

"Yes"

_The man with a 6-year-old child looking at his bag_

"What does MSC mean." asked the 6-year-old

"Mega Strawberry Chocolate, it's new ice cream."

"Cool can't wait to try it."

The elevator rang, and the doors opened

"See you later ice cream man!" the 6-year old said

_Nico waved goodbye. Yet another man started to follow Nico _

"At Least it's not the boogie man," Erik said

_Nico just shook his head_

"Where's Morowa?"

"At the meetup point."

"Already"

"Yep she walked"

_The bus pulled up to the front of the hotel. They walked on the bus_

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

_They waited until the bus dropped them off to the meet up with Morowa_

_They meant back with Morowa, and they sat down on the park bench waiting for their guides._

_Nico stared at water fountain he admired how beautiful the grass and flowers along the water fountain looked. Ela, Gillies, and Jordan walked to the little park. They began to talk to there new friends_

"Hey," Ela said

"Hello this is Nico and Morowa," Erik said

_Nico was still concentrated on the waterfall_

"Hello are you guys," Gillies said

"Good," Morowa and Erik said

_They looked at Nico. Erik rolled his eyes and hit Nico in the back of the head_

"What?" Nico said _Rubbing his head, and he noticed Erik shifting eye's upwards and saw three of his new friends_

"Oh hello," Nico said

"Hey Nico, how are you?" the polish girl asked

"Good and you?"

"Great, now us introduce our self. My name is Ela, he is Jordan, and that's Gillies."

_Nico remembered that name_

"Alright, should we get going?"Nico asked

"Sure," Ela said

_They stood up and started walking down the street with little stores and cafes_

"How are you?" Erik asked Jordan

"Good and you?"

"Good"

"So you're still using that thing," Ela asked Nico _referring the MSC bag_

"Yeah"

"Cool"

"You remember me right?"

"Yes,pmc Iraq."

"How's it going 'Boogieman'"

_Nico just shook his head_

"Morowa, how are you?" Asked Gillies

"I doing great and you?"

"Good"

_They continued the walk to Hereford base _

"So, Nico have you meant any other GSG9 operators?" Ela asked

"No, but I have heard about Blitz(Elias)" Nico Replied

"Have you kept in touch with your PMC group."

"No"

"Really, why?"

"Just haven't had the time."

He lied

"So Jordan what do you?" Erik asked

"I have an exothermic charge, that makes massive holes in reinforced walls. But unlike your gadget Jammers and Batteries do affect my gadget." Jordan replied

"That pretty cool."

_They walked up towards the building with two royal marines guarding the entrance. The structure was usually sized and made out of glass. Ela swiped a keycard which opened a door into the base then went through front desk which had more armed guards. Then they entered the lounge which seems like a nice place to wind down, pool tables, foosball, couches, tv 's, counters, big kitchen, a bar area 'This place is great' Nico thought. They walked around the lounge._

"So this is the lounge as you can see it just like a place to wind from a long day," Ela said

"Seems like a cool place," Nico said

"Now we're going to let you settle in. So we will show you your dorms" Ela said

"Nico you're with me" she added

"I Know Ela," Nico said

They walked down the corridor to GSG9 dorm

"So this is your dorm is where your sleep or just be alone," Ela said

_She opened the door to the dorm. No one was inside but on the inside was a little kitchen with a refrigerator and a microwave with a bit of counter space. Then she handed Nico the keys to dorm 5. Nico unlocked the door and saw a little couch, a big bed, microwave, desk, cabinets, and matte black drawer. Ela walked in, and the door slid shut making Nico a little uncomfortable._

"This place is a little overwhelming."

"Just a little"

"One question where does dirty laundry go?"

"Oh I'll show you that tomorrow I'll let you relax for little"

"Thanks"

_And with that Ela left and Nico laid on the bed _

_She texted Meghan 'Where are you?' … Meghan quickly texted back 'Monika's.'_

_She turned around and knocked on the door the door slid open and walked into Monika's dorm._

"Hey!" Ela said

"How are you?" Meghan asked

"Tired, just showed the new guys around," Ela said

"Not Annoying or Annoying," Monika asked

"Not Annoying and one of them is your neighbor," Ela said

"Oh really," Eliza said

"Yeah and Meghan do you wanna sleep?"

"Not really it's 1 o'clock."

"Fine"

"Are you okay."

"Yeah"

"You sure."

"Yes"

"Okay"

_Ela, Monika, Meghan, and Eliza were talking mean Nico was setting up his room_

_He set up his dorm and his laptop Nico quickly got bored. He laid on his bed and decided to get something to drink he walk into GSG9 dorm to Bandit (Dom). Then Shrieks came from Monika dorm_.

"Werden sie jemals aufhören?" Dom said (_Will they ever stop?)_

"Wie lange haben sie wie das geschrien?" Nico asked _(How long have they been screaming like that?)_

"Seit ungefähr 1 Jahr auch Ihr das neue Kerl-Recht?"(For about 1 year also your the new guy right?

"Ja" (yes)

"Okay I am done talking in German" Dom said with a German tone

"Okay"

"So, how are you enjoying the place."

" It's a little overwhelming."

"Yeah it kinda does that, but you'll learn to find it relaxing."

_Another set of shrieks came out of Monika dorm_

"Is this every day?" Nico asked

"Sometimes they go to different dorms," Dom asked

"Do you want some water" Dom added

"Sure"

Dom threw a bottle of water towards Nico. Nico snatched it out of the air.

They sat down.

"So where do you come from?" Dom asked

"Hamburg" Nico replied

"Nice"

"Do you have a family?"

"No"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters."

"Ja, two brothers one sister."

"You still in contact with them?"

"No, not really."

"Why"

"Just haven't had enough time."

"I mean we have family days here although we haven't had in last four months."

"That's cool."

Eliza ran out of the room

"Hey new kid" Eliza said

_Nico waved _

_Eliza ran down the corridor _

"Alright well, I going to finish setting up my room. It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

_Nico walked back his room and laid onto the bed and started to doze off_

* * *

**Late October 2013 - Iraq **

_Bomb from planes was crashing down. Soldiers were ducking into cover as the hostiles were laying machine gun fire on the soldiers. Barrages and barrages of machine gun fire hit the soldiers. Bombs exploding the stronghold of White Masks. Jeeps jumping off and on the sand dunes more soldiers poured out the vehicles. All four teams Alpha, Badgers, Charlie, and Delta were all present. Capt Martin elected Commanders of the four groups Alpha: Johnson Badgers: Anderson Charlie: Alexander Delta Nico_.

"Okay look commander's your in charge of your squad, not others," Martin said

"Pinch maneuver and flanks use any maneuvers you need," Martin said

_The teams moved out. They spread across the stronghold Team Delta and Charlie ran across dunes. Nico slid the dune side and took cover behind a medium-sized dune._

_Nico and Delta squad set up assault rifles and sniper rifles. They peered down the sights looking for white masks._

"Nico about 12 meters (39 ft) from the first tower. There are the guys laying machine gun fire on Team Alpha. Should we take them out." Donaldson asked

_Nico grabbed the binoculars and looked into them. He noticed the dusty old building 'At least three to two floors' then he saw the six white masks._

"Alright let's radio over to see if need help," Nico said

"Okay" Donaldson as he kept the white masks in his sights

"Johnson this is Nico would you like us to take those gunners out."

"Yes please."

_Nico nodded, and the Delta squad unleashed barrages of bullets towards the gunners. Meanwhile, Donaldson was precisely and efficiently took out the guards with his rifle._

_The machine gun fire stopped._

"Johnson here, thanks, Nico."

"No problem."

Nico signed off the radio.

"Alright now let's move," Nico said

_The soldiers packed up, grabbed their weapons. They started to sneak across the dunes. Then they dropped behind a small dune hill._

"Nico, I've got three guys with rifles scouting the area we were just at. Should we take them out." Donaldson asked

_Then a man dressed in all black had an RPG and launched a missile at the spot. That the soldiers were once stationed._

"Glad we didn't stay at that place," Xavier said

"Yeah, okay but we should take out those snipers that are on the search for us, " Donaldson said

"Alright but make sure that man is gone, and your rifle is suppressed."

Donaldson nodded and equipped his suppressor on his rifle then quickly took out the scouters.

"Alright, let's move."

They shuffled quietly across the dunes then took cover right outside the entrance of the stronghold

"Martin come in," Nico said

"Yes Commander"

"We are currently on outside the stronghold. Should we move forward?"

"Alright move forward, strongly advise to be cautious."

"Understood"

Nico signed off

"Alright capt said we should move forward but be cautious," _Nico said_

_They started to walk upstairs with weapons drawn. They cleared corners and kicked open doors. Soon they came to a split they went into groups Isaac and Xavier then Nico and Donaldson. Nico and Donaldson were great. They both effectively cleared all the rooms. Meanwhile, Xavier and Isaac were checking a corner then they opened a door then four white masks blasted out of place and shot Isaac in the chest. Xavier began a barrage of bullets and downed all the white masks._

"You good Isaac."

_Xavier kneeled down over Isaac_

"Yeah... The vest got most of it."

"Good now get up buddy."

_They continued to search through the building they met up with Nico and Donaldson_

"Hey, are you guys good?" Nico asked

_Nico noticed the gunshot mark on his vest and looked at Isaac_

"Yeah I am fine" Isaac replies

"Alright let's move up the last set of stairs."

_The started to move up the stairs they drew their weapons to the sound of footsteps. Then a man dressed in all black. Jump in the staircase with them. The man pulled a shotgun and shot Isaac, Xavier, and Donaldson._

_Nico turned around and shot the man in the leg. _

_He dropped to the ground Nico walked up to the Man. He yanks off the man mask to Mac. Mac jumped up and punch Nico in the mouth._

"What? How are you alive" Nico said

"That doesn't matter. What does matter that I'm going to put you what I had to go through I."

_Mac threw a punch and kicked Nico then pulled a gun and put a gun on his head _

"You don't understand I've been waiting. I've been undercover for 5 years."

"I've been waiting for this for a long time."

_Mac pulled the trigger and bang_

_Nico woke up breathing heavily, heart racing and sweaty_

"What and why."

_Nico laid down but couldn't sleep. He rolled over and picked up his phone he looked at the screen it read 2:46 am. Nico deeply sighed. He picked his laptop and started to type code, but he couldn't stop thinking about Mac. He needed a coffee or energy drink to stay awake. Nico searched around the GSG9 dorm and only found liquor and water bottles. He decided to look around in the main lounge. Nico explored the main lounge and finally found a coffee pot and beans. Nico grounded up the beans and put them in the coffee filter. Nico turned on the coffee machine and waited. He started to type on his laptop. _

"What you doing up so late?" Ela asked _she was leaning on the entrance to the lounge _

"I just couldn't sleep," Nico said Ela _walked closer into the lounge_

"What are you doing up so late?" He added

"Couldn't sleep. I thought that I might need a drink?" She said _Ela walked into the kitchen _

_Nico continued typing on his laptop. Meanwhile, Ela was getting a glass of tea, and she sat down right next to Nico._

"Whatcha working on?" the polish girl asked

"MSC code"the German boy added

"So why couldn't you sleep?"

"Just couldn't."

"Night Terrors?"

"No" He lied

"Why couldn't you?"

"Just too warm in my room."

"Ahh okay."

"GOOD MORNING!" Gustave shouted at three in the morning

"What are you two doing up so early?"

"We couldn't sleep" They both said

"Why are you up so early' Ela asked

"I have many injury reports to fill out due to the recruits."

"Ahhh speaking of recruits, This is Nico from Germany GSG9."

Gustave held his hand out, and Nico shook it

"Also speaking of recruits how many got injured?" Ela asked

"213 recruits" Gustave replied

"Wow, how's Elias doing?"

"Much better his shoulder has perfectly healed just a little physical therapy he'll be back in action."

"Good"

_A loud beep signaled that the coffee was made_

"Who made coffee?" Gustave asked

"I did" Nico replied

"And so he speaks."

Nico rolled his eyes

"Could I have some?"

"Yeah, I don't care."

_Gustave poured a cup of coffee_

"Well, I guess I'll start getting to work. But you two might wanna start heading back to your dorm.

"Why?"

"Don't want any rumors starting."

Doc walked off into his office. _The only operator with an office._

"Alright well, I'm going head off. I'll see you later today" Ela said

"Okay"

_Ela walked back towards her dorm. _

_But leaving Nico all alone with his thoughts._

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thanks for the support I will continue to write and improve. Next chapter much more interactions with other ops. Also thanks once again for all the nice comments and suggests. Don't be afraid of asking questions or sending advice or idea's. With that I am out Peace- Rockdriller01


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Just Starting **

**About 6 hours later- The lounge **

_Nico laying on the couch relaxing but couldn't rest his mind about Mac._

"Hey!" Mark said

_Mark woke Nico out of his train of thought_

"Heyy" Nico said

"So you must be the new kid"

"I guess so"

"So what is gadget?"

"It's a Massive System Crash"

"Cool what does it affect?"

"It affects lights and everything that has to do with electricity"

"Does this affect defender gadget's"

"No"

"That's pretty cool, Where do you come from?"

"Hamburg, Germany"

"Nice"

_Distant screaming came down the hall as Marius sat down on the couch_

"Do they ever stop" Marius said

"I Don't think it's them" Mark said

_Then Taina(Cav) came rushing down the hall holding Tachankas' helmet and into the simulation room with Alexsandr following _

"That's interesting" Marius said

_Lera tackle Taina and ripped the helmet off out her grasp and tossed it to Alexsandr _

"Thanks Comrade"

_They walked towards the kitchen. Taina got up and sat down in another couch_

"She almost got away this time" Mark said

"This time?" Nico asked

"Yeah sadly. Taina has been dared to get that for almost a month"

"Wow"

_Meghan walked into lounge and saw Nico_

"Oh my god it is the Boogieman!" Meghan said

_Everyone looked at Nico_

"How did you get that name?" Marius asked

_Meghan hopped over the couch almost hitting Maruis in the head with her foot_

"It was once" Nico said

_Some more of the operators joined in the conversations_

"Come on Nico tell the story"_Nico just shook his head_

"Fine"

"Back in my PMC in Iraq. I my team DELTA and mostly help team CHARLIE so we were trapped. We needed to clear some space and I used my MSC. I grabbed my knife I hid in corners waited the white masks separated from the group and knifed them."

_They continued to talk about past mission. Eventually they started walking off and doing their own thing. Eventually Nico and Mark were back to themselves again._

"So why are were up so early" Mark asked

"I couldn't sleep"

_Ela walked into the lounge holding some papers and waved at Nico_

"Hey we need to finish up some papers" Ela said

"Sure uh see ya Mark"

_Mark waved goodbye Ela and Nico walked up to the table then sat down_

"Okay we Weapon forums Medical and Gear. The rest is all ready fill out"

"So first weapons" _Ela handed Nico the paper he read over it _

_WEAPONS ACCOUNTED FOR:_

_SIG Sauer SG 550-SERIAL NUMBER-00123829492_

_HK416-SERIAL NUMBER-00123998765_

_Barrett M82-SERIAL NUMBER-00873928938_

_M870-SERIAL NUMBER-009339229333_

_G43X(GLOCK)-SERIAL NUMBER-09313913393_

"I didn't have the M870 as one of my weapons?"

"Well I guess Six wanted to have you the shotty"

"Where is my? G36?"

"Six said she doesn't want you to have that rifle"

_Nico rolled his eyes_

_Nico looked over the papers and signed the paper at each weapon. Then slid over back toward Ela_

"Alright now you just have some Medical forums to sign"

"Okay"

_Ela handed a forum and Nico handed then looked over the forum._

_It read _

_Insomnia Medication_

_Nico signed the paper and handed to Ela_

"Alright we're all done now we can take a quick tour around the base" Ela said

"Cool"

_Ela and Nico stood up and walked around the other rooms of the base_

_They walked into the armoury_

"So here is where we gear and where all weapons located"

_Nico saw lockers with helmets, jackets, rifles, pistols, and ammo. _

_Ela walked over towards the newly placed lockers with a name that read _

'_NICO MALONE'_

'_GSG9' _

_The weapons were stocked and gear was sorted unlike the other lockers_

_It was also undecorated unlike the other lockers too_

"So this where you're gear will be"

"Alright

_They both walked out and continued the tour. They continued down the training corridor then the simulation room. To the simulation room there were 3 room's. House, Chalet and Club House_

"I've been here before" Nico said

"I know"

_They continued the walk to the training room. They walked into a room weights treadmills bench presses etc filled the room. There was another door the read swimming area._

"How big is the pool?"

"50 metres basically olympic sized"

"Awesome"

"So when do to the simulations?" Nico asked _They walked back to the lounge _

"Maybe today or tomorrow you'll get show what you can do"

_They walked into the lounge and laid down the couch moments later Six walked into the room. She posted a roster on the wall it read_

**BLACKOUT ELA BANDIT DOC CLASH vs IQ ASH MAVERICK FINKA GLAZ**

**CHALET**

"The simulation will begin in 1 hour" Six said _Six walked back into her office_

"Well I guess you get to show us what you can do" Ela said

_Eventually the 1 hour passed and the posted operators walked into the armory_

_Within Nico's locker there was ammo marked ACTIVE which was black then there was _

_SIMULATION which was yellow. Nico loaded his shotgun and pistol with the yellow shells. Nico shoved back his hair put on a hat. He put on a jacket and slid on his bullet-proof vest. He clicked shin pads and elbow pads. Grabbed his MSC pad and shoved it his wrist. _

_Bandit looked at Ela and smiled Ela just rolled her eyes. Then turned back to Nico and said_

"You ready" Ela said

"Yup" Nico said

_The five defending operators walked into the simulation. The room was Snowmobile Garage and Wine Cellar. The operators walked off. Bandit reinforced the garage and electrified the wall. Ela stuck mines at door. Doc reinforced the wine cellar. Meanwhile Blackout and Clash were stunned on how the simulation looked real , but they eventually got into it. Blackout ran upstairs and hid in the office. Clash remained with Doc. IQ and Ash started to attack from Bar and Glaz attacked the Great room. Meanwhile Finka and Maverick are attacking from garage. Blackout followed Ash and Monika. Monika signaled for Ash to check Dining room and kitchen. IQ was preparing the breach charge to garage .Then Blackout activated the MSC the whole map went black. Blackout snuck behind IQ and tackled her. Blackout put his hand on her mouth and he 'shot' her in her thigh 'downing' her. Then he left her 'bleeding out' and baited her out. Blackout waited for Ash. The lights turned back on for Ash to Monika 'downed' _

"Whatcha doing dummy" Ash asked

_Monika shook her head no_

"No? What?"  
_Blackout activated his MSC and everything went dark once more. Nico shot out the hatch with his pump and before Ash could react Blackout 'shot' her. _

"Wow" Ela said

"He's good" Doc said

_Glaz started to walk in but Blackout dropped and 'shot' Glaz in the chest with his pump. _

_Then Blackout ran up the great room stairs and busted out the window to the far right. Then threw a C4 out the window and blew it up 'killing' Finka and Maverick._

**ROUND 2 **

**BLACKOUT ELA VALK PULSE CAV VS LION DOKI ZOFIA BLITZ YING**

_Now there objective was bar and gaming room. _

"You ready" Valk asked Ela

"Always" Ela said and winked

_They rushed off to do there own things. Valk threw her cams and Ela placed her mines. Pulse and Cav rushed off and hid in the wine cellar and waited. Blackout decided to roam upstairs. Lion and Blitz started there attacked from the gaming room ,and Ying, Zofia , and Doki followed. The 'big brother' started up and rattled the building ,but was quickly countered by Nico blackout everything went black everything stopped the rattling and buzzing. Lion pushed with Blitz. Blackout dropped down and blasted Lion and Blitz with Buckshot. Blackout dashed backup stairs and waited Doki pushed through into west entrance. Nico shot out the hatch that was in the gaming hallway a wait for her to push. She started to peek out and sneak across the hallway , but Blackout dropped and blasted her with buckshot 'killing' her. But Zofia came up knifed him in the back._

"Nice try rookie" She said

_Ela dropped down the hatch and blasted her sister with barrages of colorful paint_

"Gotcha" Ela said walking off

_Then Pulse threw a nitro cell right where Ying was standing and blew it they won again._

_After some more rounds Nico stopped and so did Ela they both started to take their gear off_

"Wow haven't seen that much action from you it a long time" Ela said

"Yeah yeah"

"No you've a lot more dangerous…"

"No really"

"Yeah really" _Ela moved closer_

"Alright well I'm going to take a shower so I'll see ya later"  
"See ya"

_Nico walked out the room and Ela continued take her gear off. Dom walked into the room opened the locker door._

"So how are you?" Dom said

"Good" Ela said

"So what's your plans for today?"

"Why"

"Why what?"  
"Were not friends after what you did no It will take a little while to regain my trust."

_Ela stormed out of the room Dom sighed and shut his locker._

**Nico's Dorm 1400 hour**

_Nico turned on the hot water in shower and he hopped into the shower. The steam and hot water made him feel relaxed after a hard workout. It helped him think straight his dream kept coming back about Mac "what did he mean I'll get you one day" He thought… but he train of thought was lost by someone knocking on dorm door. Nico turned off the shower and put a towel around his waist. The knocking door got louder._

"Hold on" Nico said

"Hurry Up Then"

_Nico rolled his eyes and opened the door_

_Nico slid open door_ "What do ya need"

"I just need to talk" Ela said _As she stumbled in drunk_

"What are you doing?" _Nico asked as he slid the door shut and threw on a shirt _

"I just feel like everyone is against me I just need a couple days sleep and relax buttttt nooooooooo meghan wants to Movies and Cafe Sszzz. Sh-

_Nico cut off Ela_

"Okay am super confused, but it just sounds like Meghan likes you" Nico said

_Ela rolled her eyes _

"Of course I know that she has its just that she never told me…"

_Silence for a couple of minutes then Nico_'s _door slid open_

"Oh sorry Nico" Monika said

"What" Nico and Ela both said

"Nico am sorry I'll get her out of here"

"Yeah.. it's fine" _Nico said very confusedly _

_After they left Nico laid on the couch after a long day he finally passed out._

**Somewhere In The Forest of Poland 23:00 Hour (PMC)**

_Nico and Xavier were running throughout the forest on the scout mission._

_The two soldiers dove behind a boulder and Nico gave a signal to Xavier to move forward to the tree. They both went behind the tree._

"So why are we being so sneaky we haven't seen shit for about 16 miles," Xavier said

"Because those were the orders 'Search the forest within 35-mile radius ON FOOT!'

God those three" Nico said

"Who?"

"Ela, Marvin, and Meghan all the damn time do that and do this. They never do anything boss Delta Force around"

"Charlie and Beta does some of the wor-"

"No when was the last damn time Delta was with Alpha or Beta they just sit on their fat asses and do shit oh they cl-

"Nico I think you need to relax and focus"

"Yeah I guess you're right, it's just not right how they spread Deltas resources thin while everyone just si-"

"Nico stop talking"

"Fine…"

_They continued throughout the forest,_

_as the deep forest looked deeper and deeper like it was going underground. The two soldiers kept their way into the deep forest looking for any clues that could hint at the white mask's base. The search leads the two soldiers into a deep dive into the ground where a small cave. _

"Do we go into the cave?" Xavier asked

"Yes, but we should inform the others, what's the cords?" Nico asked

"Lat 26.6 Lon 84.7" Xavier said

"Thank you"

"Martin" Nico asked over the comns

_Girly laughs and squeals can be through the comn_

"Whatever" _Nico said as he threw comn on the ground_

"_Lets just head into cave" _

_I About 1000 Feet In Nice Noticed Xaviers Flashlight Go Out Nico Screamed His Name But No Reply…._

_Nico walked over but something …. Someone jumped on him! As lights flicked on was getting punch and punch again and again Nico finally got himself set but this did no good. As nico looked up he just saw a barrel of a gun and the words "Good Morning SunShine!" Then everything went dark…_

_Writers Note: Sorry I Haven't Been Update To Date I've Been Super Busy With Work and School But I Needed To Write This Is Very Short But I Don't Wanna Go Into Much Story Line Has Quickly Has Possible I Have Many Idea's I Just Need Some Time To Work Them In! Thank You Guys For Being Supportive and Welcoming :) I'll Hopefully See You Next Week!_


	4. Chapter 3 A New FriendShip?

**Chapter 3 - A Rude Awakening**

**08:00 AM EST**

**Gustave's Dorm | French Wing**

Gustave perked up from the covers of his bed; He let out a big yawn. Gustave changed into shorts, T-shirt, and sneakers and left the Wing. He walked into an open lounge within the building; it was big as a college classroom, and a medium kitchen, small liquor bar, big TV surrounded by multiple couches. He flicked on the stainless steel stove the flames sparked to life. He opened the fridge and grabbed the beans and pork for three pork and bean burritos. He wrapped the three burritos and put them into a lunch baggie.

He opened his backpack and placed the lunch baggie inside and placed water bottles inside. He sighed heavily. He walked down the German Wing and swiped his card to get inside the Wing. He knocked on Nico's door.

"Whaaaat," A Frustrated Malone said through the door.

"Hey… come on out I got something for you" Gustave said

"Lemme get dressed…"

"Wear some workout clothes."

Malone sild open the door to relieve a tired male; his eyes were baggy, and hair was a mess. He pushed back his hair and sighed.

"Why?" Malone said in a confused tone

"Because," Gustave said

Malone rolled his eyes and nodded his hand in agreement. About 15 minutes passed, Malone was now ready. He was wearing shorts, a shirt, and tennis shoes with high socks.

"Now, let's grab Ela." , Gustave said

"What why?!" Nico asked

"Because, but why does it matter?"

"It-t doesn't."

"So, why do you care?"

"I-I d-on't" he said nervously

"Mmm, sure."

"I mean it."

"Mkay"

"But why are you doing this in the first place."

"Well, originally I did this for Ela because she also has insomnia, I figured I would have you tag along."

"Does it work?"

"Somewhat"

"Well, Thank you."

Gustave digs throughout his pockets to find his keycard. Nico was nervous; he was constantly fidgeting with fingers, toes, or legs, but he was trying his best to hide from Gustave. Nico was digging through his mind to find out why he was acting this way… He didn't remember anything awkward happening, But then it hit him last night… completely left his mind… Ela's dorm door slid open.

"What? Oh" Ela said

"Yep," Gustave said

"I'll be out in 5."

"Okay"

Ela closed the door quietly. She sighs and looked at the sleeping Meghan, "That was close," she thought...

She splashed her face with water, and she put on tennis shoes, yoga pants, and a light jacket. She put on a hat and opened the door to the Wing silently.

"Hey," She said

"Hi" Gustave replied

Malone remained silent

"So, where are we running today?"

"Probably Green Ridge Park again, it is the longest path."

"Okay, and Nico decided to join us, or did you force him?"

"Forced"

"Nice."

They went into the car and drove to the Park. The ride was silent … As the gravel crackles under the tires as they arrive in the parking lot. They leave the car and check their laces before they jog. Nico saw the Park, and it was mostly covered in trees with a long gravel path. Gustave, Ela, and Nico started to jog, and they stayed at the same pace. Ela began to increase her stride and speed. Nico began to match her.

"Think you stay with me," said Ela.

"Yeah" Replied Malone

Nico and Ela were opening their stride and increasing their speed. They were now both at full sprint, and both were trying to outdo one another. Nico's foot slipped on gravel, giving Ela the lead.

"Really... That's all you got, huh? That's a shame." She said

"What no."

Nico and Ela were pushing at full sprint for about 2.2 miles. They were tired, which didn't help. Their lungs were on fire. Nico began to slow down. He couldn't do it; he was too tired.

"Cya Slow Poke," She said

"Im-ma cat-ch u-p."

Nico was slowing down, his stride was closing, and speed was decreasing. Ela was now in front of him. They were approaching a hill mostly steep. He digs deep for something, an emotion or a memory. He couldn't find anything which made him frustrated… He used it, and his stride opened up, then his speed started to increase. He was now matching with Ela currently.

"Who's the slowpoke now huh," He said

"Not me."

Nico energy-burst was short-lived, his tired and sore body caught up to him. Ela wasn't doing too well her sore body was taking its turn on, Her breathing was heavy as well…

"Tired yet," Malone said, panting.

"No, No, your crazy."

Malone and Ela were slowing down. Their stride was closing.

"Maybe if we just stop for a quick second, you know" Malone Said

"Yeah, maybe just for a quick second." She said

They Jogged to a stop on the side of the trail… They sat on the bench with a sun cover.

"So that was…. Instressing," Nico said

"Yeah… I say that we don't speak of this, mmm?"

"Yes, please."

"HEY! You know that you don't need to sprint to wake up you know that right" Said Gustave

"Yeah we know that" Ela replied

"Are you guys ready to eat?"

"Sure," Ela and Nico said

Gustave unpacks his backpack, he pulls out the brown bag and the three bottles of water, and he passes out the food and drink. They all started eating the Pork and Beans burritos and drinking the water.

"Gus You Cooked This," Malone said with a mouth full of food.

"Yup" He Replied

They munched and talked for what seemed like hours.

* * *

**11:00 AM | EST **

**Ela's Dorm**

Meghan sluggishly rolled out of Ela's bed, expecting to see her, but she was nowhere to be found. Meghan saw a piece of notebook paper. It read, "Dear Meghan, I need to work on some personal things… I think it's best if we just took a break just a simple break." Meghan felt her stomach drop into a pitness of darkness. She ruffled through Ela's dresser for a hoodie. Once she slide it on, she flipped the hood over to cover her face, which pushes her golden locks to cover her eyes. She quietly walked out of the Polish Corridor to a full lounge, nearly everyone saw her. She pulled jaw string tighter to cover her face. Some laughed, Some were curious, and Some didn't care… She opened the U.S.A Corridor and slid open the door to her and crashed into bed and covered herself in blankets…

* * *

**Lounge | 9:00 PM EST**

Nico, Ela, and Gustave walked into the Lounge; it was packed. They sent down there backpacks.

Everyone was either drinking, playing pool, playing games on the PS4.

"Woah, Imma go drink cya!" Gustave said

"Same, Come on Nico," Ela said

Nico followed. They went to central the counter in the Lounge.

"Soo, what have you drunk soo far in your lifetime?" asked Ela

"If I am completely honest, not much."

"Really," She said with a devilish smile.

"Oh, boy."

She mixed a couple of bottles around in a cup and shifted it to Nico.

"Drink," She said, still with a smile.

"What the hell," he said in a nonchalant tone

"Well?"

"Wow" as he coughed

"What is that?" He added

"My Special surprise" as she took a big sip from her glass

The operators drank for a while, Some played poker or pool, but for some, it was a dark time…

"Alright, tell me why your hands are sooo destroyed?" Ela asked

"Well, long story… I was about some 1,000 feet clinging on to a tower, and most of the metal sheeting was either rusted out or giving out, So I had to dig my fingers into the metal.. Which sure hurt like hell, but again I was 1,00 some feet up, so It was cold, a majority of my body was num."

"Damn," she said

"Tha-"

She was cut off by a distraught Monika.

"Ela… Come with me. Now."

* * *

**A/N **

**I Totally did not forget about this fiction, and I totally wasn't about to write a new one. I am going to be continuing the fiction, but don't be afraid to leave a review.**


End file.
